


Someone is On Your Side

by edgarallanrose



Series: Season 11 Destiel timestamps/codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x06 coda, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s11e06 Our Little World, M/M, Season/Series 11, Smooching, our little world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Season 11 ep 06: Our Little World.</p><p>Cas and Dean actually have a chat in the war room and (kind of) sort things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone is On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> So, along with everyone else and their cousin, I had to write a conversation (and smoochin) for Cas and Dean taking place at the end of that episode. 
> 
> Also, apparently episode codas/timestamps are things I do now? So I have decided to make this a series. Subscribe if you wanna keep reading em!
> 
> The title for this fic is a lyric from the song "No One is Alone" from Into the Woods.

Dean hadn’t meant to snap at Cas. He hadn’t meant to start an argument.

In fact, when he and Sam had come home to the Bunker to already find him waiting there for him Dean had felt such a wave of relief. He hadn’t even been fully aware he was worried in the first place.

He had been tense the entire drive back to Lebanon. Sam had tried to start a conversation exactly once, but Dean had been gritting his teeth together too hard to reply. Sam hadn’t spoken another word the rest of the trip except for when he answered his phone to talk briefly to Cas.

Dean had just been so mad at himself. He had her, _he had her,_ and he hadn’t been able to do a fucking thing. He could only stare at her like he was freaking ten years old again; knowing how to pull the trigger but not having the guts to do it.

God, his dad would have given him hell.

His immediate thought when they pulled into the garage was that he would be heading straight for the liquor cabinet. He wasn’t used to coming home to anybody. Well, if he was being honest, he still wasn’t really used to “coming home” at all.

He had been so pleased when he saw Cas. Warmth and fondness stirring in his gut so strongly that he had literally stopped in his tracks. Even though he knew he had been there when he left, there was still a nagging part of his brain that kept telling him he’d be gone by the time he got back.

When he got the whole story on Metatron, however, he could only think of his own failure in letting Amara get away. He was no fool; he knew that was why he lashed out.

He hadn’t meant to. But he had, and now all he and Cas could do was sit and bite their tongues in the war room while Sam slipped away to avoid the tension.

“Are you okay?” Cas finally asked. Dean looked up at him. From the way Cas was looking at him he might have been repeating the question. Dean couldn’t be sure; he had been pretty wrapped up in his own thoughts.

“What?”

“In your fight with Amara were you injured?”

“N-no, Cas. I’m fine,” he said, shifting the weight on his feet. He had a couple scratches and actually a pretty bad twinge in his back, but it was nothing that whiskey and a couple Advil couldn’t handle.

“Are you sure? Because it wouldn’t be any trouble-“ Cas took a few steps forward.

“I’m fine,” Dean growled, immediately regretting it. Cas stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at Dean. Dean clenched his jaw and dropped eye contact.

“Why did you call for me if you didn’t want my help?” Cas asked, practically hissing through his teeth. Shit. Dean had really pissed him off. Somehow, knowing this didn’t reduce Dean’s temper any.

“Truth is I didn’t even want to call you,” Dean admitted. He was yelling. Why was he yelling?

“Why? Do you not…you don’t trust me? Is that it?” Cas didn’t sound angry now. He still had his voice raised, but he sounded sad. Dean returned his gaze now and saw that Cas was trembling, his lips twitching and his fists balled at his sides. Dean finally decided to take a seat at the table. Christ, he was tired.

“No, Cas…”

“I wouldn’t trust me either,” Cas mumbled, taking the seat across from Dean.

“No, I was worried about you, ok?” Dean said, finally letting himself speak gently, all of the fight out of him now.

Cas didn’t reply, just returned Dean’s look with a questioning expression of his own.

“I just…that spell really took a lot out of you. And I finally had the chance to take care of you for once. I wasn’t ready to give that up. I liked knowing that you were here,” Dean said, then added, “and safe. Here and safe.”

Cas apparently didn’t know what to say. It was more than Dean had said in a really long time, so he didn’t blame him. Cas got up silently and Dean figured that was the end of this conversation. He put his face in his hands and rubbed at his eyes until he saw sparks of color behind his eyelids. He was startled when he heard the sound of a glass clunking down in front of him.

Cas had set a glass with two fingers of whiskey in front of him and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean said, unable to avoid the crack in his voice.

He didn’t flinch when he felt Cas press a kiss to the top of his head, and he didn’t get mad when he felt the cold flow of Grace seeping from Cas’ lips down the back of his neck and through his spine, healing him.

Dean looked up and met Cas’ eyes. He wondered if he should kiss him, but then he remembered Sam was right there next to them in the library. He couldn’t decide fast enough if he cared.

Cas made the decision for him and closed the space between them, pressing softly against his mouth. Then Cas stood up straight and squeezed his shoulder again.

“I’ll be in my room. In fact, I’ll probably be there for most of the foreseeable future; or at least, as long as you would like me to be there,” Cas said. “Goodnight, Dean.”

Cas walked off down the hallway, tan coat billowing out behind him like wings. Dean knew that hadn’t been an invitation. But it had been a promise, of sorts.

Dean reached for his whiskey and downed half of it in one sip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin', friends!
> 
> Remember, subscribe if you want to read more of these! and/or leave a comment or kudos. love me. 
> 
> Update 12/9/15: I swear I will keep writing these it's been an episode or two since Cas has appeared, so I've been lacking a little in inspiration lol. But thanks as always for reading, I promise I'll get around to writing more!  
> Update 1/26/16: I wrote more! Check out the next installment! 
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr dot com [edgarallanrose](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
